


May Perspective

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-22
Updated: 2002-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ makes a call to Josh and Donna on their anniversary.





	May Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**May Perspective**

**by:**   


**Category:** Josh  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Summary:** CJ makes a call to Josh and Donna on their anniversary.  


* * *

CJ flipped through her day planner and smiled as she noticed the date. May twentieth...ah, now that was a date that brought back some special memories. Had it really been five years? Funny how the time had flown since they'd all gone their own ways. Oh, they hadn't lost touch with each other- but it was different now. They each had different pursuits and it was harder to keep that tight connection they had once had. This was one of those times she missed being able to walk into the office down the hall, and see one of the people she still considered part of her extended family. She sighed as she picked up the phone on her desk and dialed the familiar number. She smiled when she heard his voice on the other end of the line, and without preamble said, "Hey idiot boy, you want to explain to me one more time how you managed to dupe that girl into marrying you?"  


* * *

  
**Five years and three months ago...**   


  It had been a long nine months. Nine months that had included the never-ending news cycle from hell, grand jury depositions, approval ratings that changed with the capricious nature of a summer breeze, and a pervasive feeling of gloom in the West Wing. Just lately though, things had started to change. It was subtle, but steady, and it was positive. The country had gotten over their initial shock, and had begun to grow tired of the dire ranting of those who seemed to believe that President Bartlet was incapable of holding his office because of his medical condition. In short, they were getting back their faith in their President and it was starting to show. The rise in his approval ratings was slow, but it was steady. That atmosphere of optimism was what everyone needed- especially on a bleak and bitter cold day in February.

  CJ passed by Josh's office on the way down to the Mess, and stuck her head in the door as she did. Josh was sitting behind his desk and Donna was leaning across him, showing him how to do something on the computer. Of course, it was plainly obvious to CJ that Josh was paying a lot more attention to Donna than whatever it was she was showing him. CJ shook her head, and called out Josh's name.

  When he looked up he had an extremely guilty expression on his face, and putting on her best 'boy, are you stupid' face she said, "I need to talk with you. Walk with me down to the Mess."

  "Why can't we just talk here?" he asked in a voice that was just a trifle strained. Donna looked from Josh to CJ, and then back again with a smile.

  "Go on, Josh- it's not like you were going to actually use what I was teaching you. You can bring me back some coffee to repay me for trying, though", she said as she scooted Josh out of the way in order to finish retrieving the information he wanted.

  "I still don't see how you can expect me to bring you coffee all the time when you don't do it for me at all," he complained as he walked to the door and an impatiently waiting CJ.

  "Guys...I'd love to stand here for the seven-hundredth version of the great coffee debate, but I have actual things I need to be doing," CJ said as she pulled Josh out the door.

  "I'm surrounded by bossy women," Josh complained.

  "It's good for you," CJ replied as she gave him a little smack on the back of the head.

  "Ow! Did you actually want me for something or did you just want to amuse yourself by abusing me?"

  "Well, while the latter is certainly entertaining, I actually did want to talk to you," she replied as they walked downstairs.

  "What do you need?"

  "Well...it's actually what you need."

  "I think you need to elaborate a little there, CJ."

  "What's going on with you and Donna?" she asked, stopping at the door to the mess and turning to direct her full attention at him.

  "What are you talking about? Is there something going on?" he asked, his mind springing back to the article in the tabloids last summer and other little problems that had resulted from them trying to keep their relationship under wraps. It didn't matter that it was more or less in the open now. He didn't even want to think about the circumstances that had created the chain of events that had caused that to occur.

  "No- the press has been on good behavior lately in regards to you two- this is a personal inquiry, not a professional one," CJ replied, bringing his thoughts back to the present.

  "Okay- again I ask, what are you talking about?"

  "You know...when are you going to ask her?"

  "Ask her what?" Josh asked, getting really irritated with her purposely vague interrogation.

  "Don't play dumb with me, Josh. I heard you and Sam talking the other night. You've already got the ring. So, when are you going to ask her?" CJ pinned him with one of those looks that said she was tired of playing around and wanted a straight answer.

  "You heard that?" he whispered back, his eyes taking on that ‘deer-in-the-headlights' look.

  "Yes, Joshua."

  "Leo's right, you need to wear a bell around your neck," he mumbled, looking away.

  "Funny boy. Now, answer the question."

  "I'm not sure yet..."

  "You're not sure you're going to ask her, or you're not sure when to ask her?"

  "When. I don't know, CJ...what if she thinks it's too soon? What if she..." he trailed off, looking sweet and vulnerable, and a little scared. CJ had a moment when she almost gave in to the impulse to give him a big supportive hug, but then she decided that just wouldn't be her and Josh.

  "What if the hypnosis wears off and she finally runs screaming into the night, wondering what the hell she had been thinking?" she teased with a barely suppressed smile.

"You really like amusing yourself with my pain, don't you?" Josh replied with a little smirk.

 "It is rather entertaining," she laughed and then said, "Come on, Josh, just do it."

 "Just do it? What is this - a Nike commercial?"

 "Do you want to crack wise with me or do you want the benefit of my superb advice?"

  "What? I can't have a little fun too?"

  "No."

  "Okay. So what's your ‘superb advice'?"

  "Ask her on your anniversary."

  "You're saying I should wait until April?" he asked, sounding kind of shocked. Apparently he misjudged her meaning, because he was rewarded with his second smack on the head- this one was harder than the first.

  "No, idiot boy! Haven't you gotten that worked out in your feeble mind yet? Honestly! I was referring to your ‘correct' anniversary. You know- the one you've always ignored, in favor of the one in April that always annoys Donna ands gets you into trouble?"

  "Oh yeah, that one...Hey! That's in three days!"

  "Well, what do you know? You can read a calendar after all," she smirked.

  "CJ!"

  "Joshua?"

  "I can't do this in three days!"

  "Yes, you can. Give her flowers- on the correct date this time- then ask her. You already have the ring. What could possibly be more simple?"

  "But..."

  CJ saw that look again. The vulnerable look. The one that said there was this nagging doubt in the back of his mind that she might say no. Wonder of wonders, that magnificent ego of his had an Achilles heel after all. Deciding against teasing him this time, she gave him a smile, and touched his cheek for the briefest moment.

  "Josh- she'll say yes. For reasons beyond my understanding, that girl is head over heels in love with you, and you feel the same about her. You two are perfect for each other. Do it."  She gave him one last smile and then walked away, leaving him standing there. After a moment, he had a smile of his own as her words sank in and he really started to believe them. Grabbing the coffee that Donna had asked for, Josh made his way back to his office, his smile growing every step of the way.

* * *

"You know- you're not very nice. You could at least say ‘Happy Anniversary'. I mean, that's what nice people do," Josh retorted to her traditional anniversary salutation.

 "Why mess with perfection? Besides- I‘m still trying to figure it out...you landing  a nice, intelligent girl like that. It just boggles the mind."

 "What can I say? She happens to be one of the few people on earth with sensibilities  
refined enough to appreciate me."

  "If you say so..." CJ replied.

  "Hey, Donna just walked in. Wait...no, I didn't tell her. I promised I'd wait for you," he said the last part to Donna, peaking CJ's curiosity.

  "Tell me what?" CJ asked.

  "Hold on- Donna's getting on the other line....Hurry up Donna- you know how impatient she is."

  "I am not impatient," CJ declared, "Now tell me what's going on!"

  "Hi, CJ" Donna said picking up the other line, finally.

  "Hey there, kiddo. How you holding up? The spell hasn't worn off yet, has it?" CJ teased her with their familiar old joke.

  "No- not yet. In fact- he may have figured out a way to keep me around forever. At least it looks that way."

  "Oh really? Did he have some sort of personality conversion and he's now bearable to live with?" CJ said, laughing. This was almost as fun as doing it in person.

  "Hey! No gang heckling!" Josh complained.

  "You gotta' take your fun where you can get it, Josh," CJ replied, still laughing.

  "Fine- we won't tell you our news," Josh replied, and CJ could hear the superior smirk in his voice.

  "Yes we will," Donna countered, and CJ could hear the excitement in her voice. Whatever it was, it was big news.

  "Okay, Donna- since Josh is being a big baby, you tell me."

  "Well, it's funny you should mention that..." Donna said, trailing off with a giggle.

  "Mention what? Josh being a big baby? When isn't he?" CJ asked laughing at Josh's expense once again.

  "No....babies," Donna replied quietly.

  CJ sat there for a moment while Donna's words sank in and when they did, a huge smile spread across her face, and she let out a whooping cheer.

  "Are you serious? Really? You guys are going to have a kid? Oh my God- that's great!" CJ exclaimed, jumping out of her chair.

  "Thank you, CJ. We're pretty excited about it too."

  "I think we should rethink the whole godmother choice though. I mean, how's it going to look if the godmother is heckling me in front of my child all the time," Josh stated in mock seriousness.

  "Josh, what makes you think anyone else would heckle you any less?" Donna asked.

  "I'm just saying..."

 "Josh, I'm sure CJ will do her best not to ridicule you too badly in front of our child," Donna pointed out reasonably, with just a tinge of sarcasm.

  "Hey guys-hold up a minute here. Did I just get asked do be a godmother?"

  "Well- an offer is on the table. We do, however, have to work out the conditions," Josh replied.

  "Yes, CJ. You just got asked to be our child's godmother. Will you?" Donna asked, ignoring Josh, and his teasing objections.

  "Absolutely. I'd love it."

  "Thank you, CJ," Donna said.

  "Thanks, CJ," Josh added and CJ could hear how happy they both were.

  "I got to say- when guys decide to give May a new perspective- you really do it up right" CJ said, her smile still firmly in place as she thought back to their wedding, and now this.

  "Well, not messing with perfection has its good points." Josh observed.

  "I guess so. Guys, really - congratulations. You are going to be great parents," CJ stated, wishing again that she could be there with them to share in their happiness. Now they had two reasons to celebrate this day...

* * *

  
**Five Years ago- Josh and Donna's wedding day...**  


  Josh and Donna had been married in a small ceremony in the garden behind Josh's mother's house in Connecticut. They had picked- of all days- the anniversary of that awful day in Roslyn. Everyone had been somewhat shocked by the choice, but when Donna had explained it to CJ, she had seen the wisdom of their decision. Donna had told her that until they replaced that awful memory, the month of May would always mean tragedy of some kind. That was giving violence and happenstance far too much power in their lives. They decided that if they marked that date with new beginnings, instead of near endings, that it might acknowledge the lesson they had both learned from everything that had happened. That lesson was to grasp all the joy life had to offer, to celebrate rejuvenation and rebirth, and most of all love.

  They had certainly done that.  


1.5.6503.32258  


$(document).scroll(function () {  
localStorage['page'] = document.URL;  
localStorage['scrollTop'] = $(document).scrollTop();  
});  
$(document).ready(function () {  
if (localStorage['page'] == document.URL) {  
$(document).scrollTop(localStorage['scrollTop']);  
}  
});

 


End file.
